


Amoretti

by Lalaithlingreen



Series: Amoretti [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaithlingreen/pseuds/Lalaithlingreen
Summary: The title is a reference to Edmund Spenser’s Amoretti LXXV: ‘One day I wrote her name upon the strand’Vasco's life has a clear horizon, his destination set - life on the sea, aspirations to one day be Admiral. Until the storm, they call the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants consumes him, and bit by bit the sea is not enough.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Amoretti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Precious Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco meets De Sardet, this is meant to be an introduction and follows the "Great Departure" storyline.
> 
> Character Perspective: Vaco for now, but I may explore other perspectives once our characters actually leave Serene. We kind of know De Sardet's version of things going into the great departure, so I thought it would be more interested to see Vasco's as at this point in Greedfall.

Vasco sucked in a breath of exasperation at the sound of porcelain smashing. He knew when he saw the longshoreman hauling far too many packages across the dock, it was trouble. It was the third time he’d barked at the fellow for dangerously overloading himself. Clearly, there was a reason this man was still a longshoreman and not a sailor. Inability to follow instructions and lack of safe judgment were poor qualities at sea. He watched the naut pick himself up and muttered, “There are some children we’d best refuse..” He was about to reprimand the man further when measured footfalls on the dock caught his attention, drawing a sharp contrast to the longshoremen and stevedores scrabbling to load cargo.

“Captain Vasco.” 

A lilting accent called out to him. The Naut turned eyes flickering over to the figure approaching him warily. The accent and the fine clothes giving away the station of the one addressing him. He forced down the bark in his throat meant for the dockhand and tried to lighten his tone, he did not succeed, his derision barely concealed “And you are?”

She held out a gloved hand, which he took in a cordial motion. Her voice was cool, all business, “De Sardet - the prince’s niece. If all is in order, we will soon be embarking on your boat.” His brows came together in disdain.

Almost reflexively he withdrew his hand and stepped forward, “It’s a ship - not a boat.” He quipped, dipping his head pointedly.

She tipped her head slightly in return, “Apologies.” He could hear an undercurrent of amusement in her voice, though her face maintained a careful mask of politeness.

Vasco searched the space behind her, meeting the eyes of a somewhat surly-looking coin-guard. Definitely, not the prince's son. He frowned, “Apologies for my asking but the young governor is not with you?

Her face knotted with worry, although it was quickly replaced by a neutral expression, “He didn’t come home this morning, I need to find him before our departure.”

Vasco drew himself up. He disliked being off schedule, and between the vast amount of cargo yet to be loaded, Jonas missing roll-call, and this news, he was sure he was going to be hard-pressed to keep it. Still, the genuine concern that had flickered across her face made him soften, “I hope nothing has happened to him. Or that he hasn’t changed his mind. The tide does not wait.”

Her hands rested on her hips, “Perhaps he celebrated his imminent departure with a bit too much…enthusiasm. Is everything ready?

Ah, well that made sense then. He had overheard some of his men discussing a rather animated party at the coin tavern. Started by it seemed - a young man with deep pockets throwing a stupid amount of gold about. It was the same night that Flavia swore she had last seen Jonas...and he did not want to be forced to leave without him. “We are short a crew member…the cabin boy is missing.”

He was more concerned about Jonas than was about to admit the prince’s niece. Besides, he doubted a noble would care much, aside from who would be waiting on her and her cousin with the cabin boy missing. He continued without pause given this notion, “But have no fear…we will leave without him if he does not present himself before the tide.”

“Is he an important member of the crew?”

As he expected…she was only concerned with their departure. “We don’t need him for sailing or navigation, he’s only a cabin boy.”

“He must have simply had too much to drink in celebrating his departure.. like another I know.

Vasco resented the assumption. Leave it to the noble class to assume Naut’s only came ashore to drink and visit the brothel…While not wholly unfounded, it was a callous stereotype. Besides, Jonas was a good lad and had no vices.

“I doubt that. Jonas was never one to fancy drink. And it has been two days since last he was seen. No, I fear that something bad has happened to him.” He studied her gaze, she was listening attentively much to his surprise. A thought flickered across his mind, chances were if she was looking for the prince's son at the tavern, she might learn something of Jonas… “Might I ask that if you hear anything - could you report it to me? I would like to set sail with a clear mind.”

He cast his eyes downward, it bothered him terribly that he had not had more time to look for Jonas, his absence had only come to light only this morning when the boy had failed to appear at roll-call. As captain, he had both a responsibility to the well-being of his crew – and the guild’s client. However, their imminent departure and his role in preparing the ship has left him little time to look into Jonas’s whereabouts.

“Of course Captain, in fact, I’ll see if I can find him, does this Jonas have any contacts in the city, any friends or family?”

The noblewoman’s voice broke the solitude of his thoughts. Vasco gazed up at her with a start, “Other than fellow Nauts you mean?” He paused and quickly ran over what he knew about Jonas’ background, the boy had been with his crew a long while and kept company with Flavia often. But she wasn’t missing and hadn’t know where Jonas was this morning. Non-Naut ties…think Vasco! he chided himself. Jonas was a sea-given, likely from the congregation…like himself…what if he... Vasco pushed down the emotion those thoughts brought to the surface. “No, I don’t think so, but it’s difficult to be sure.”

De Sardet pressed him further, “Does he have any close friend amongst the crew?”

“In tradition, we are all members of the same family, but yes… that would be Flavia and Lauro.” As soon as the sailor's name left his lips Vasco realized he hadn’t as yet questioned him. Lauro was likely to be hanging around the tavern on shore leave. Jonas wasn’t keen on drink, but Lauro was…maybe the boy had gone with him? The Sailor had looked the worse for wear this morning. He was certainly hungover, and Vasco doubted he would remember anything in such a state.

“Might I have a word with them?” De Sardet asked. Vasco was pleasantly surprised, she actually seemed quite invested in helping him find Jonas. “As you wish, you’ll find them over there, in port.” He relaxed his posture a bit. Perhaps having a few nobles on board wouldn’t be so miserable. This one wasn’t half bad. He fully expected her to leave then, but she didn’t.

“Actually, Captain I have a favor to ask you as well.”

Ah, here it comes…he should have expected his request should have a price. The D’Orsay’s and their kin weren’t called the Merchant Princes for nothing…“I’m all ears.”

“We would like to load some merchandise into your ship's hold.” Her eyes met his, searching for his reaction.

Vasco’s mood soured further, he shifted his stance, arms crossed as he fell into Captain mode. “Impossible, you're too late for that. You would never get the port authority to authorize register it in time, and I did promise your Prince D’Orsay we would be leavin’ with the tide.”

“But surely –“

His voice darkened with the interruption, “So unless you are asking me to turn smuggler and hide contraband on my vessel…”

“Not at all Captain, besides we are only talking about a few crates. Surely there must be some way?”

He held firm, noble or not, Prince’s niece or not, he wasn’t about to upset the Harbor Master and risk a court-martial from the guild over a few crates. “I am sorry, but those crates will have to wait until the next crossing. My harbormaster is bridge troll, he’s got it into his head that there’s a plot to smuggle contraband aboard my vessel already. As a result - any cargo not already aboard is closely guarded, not to mention logged on the manifest in the Harbor office.” He stared back at the noblewoman, resolute. A twinkle of mischief seemed to pass over her face. An emotion he wasn’t used to seeing on the face a nobility. Curious…

“I’ve one more question for you Captain.”

“Oh really?” He asked, half expecting an argument.

“Have you had a problem with any would-be stowaways? Cardinal Antonius of Theleme, is looking for a couple of their citizens who may be trying to leave the city. They’ve asked me to intervene.”

“Aye, I’ve heard about this missing couple, the Cardinal is not exactly subtle in his methods. We’ve already had a few priests down here, keen on rummaging through our warehouse, not that we would let them, only Nauts may have access.”

“Do you know where they are Captain?”

Vasco frowned, he didn’t like this business with the priests, seemed a bit off to him. But she was honest with him, and that counted for something. “No, I do not. But we did catch a smuggler, who no doubt was intending to ferry them out of the city.”

“A smuggler, he could be quite useful then, do you think I could be allowed to see him?”

He looked at her carefully, trying to judge what sort of person she was. What would be this couple’s fate if she found them? He couldn’t be certain she meant well “No, he’s in a Naut hold cell in a restricted area.”

Her face remained unchanged, “Please, Captain Vasco, better I find them than the priests.”

He still wasn’t sure of her intent. “Tell me then, Lady De Sardet, what will you do if you find them?” He could see her eyes soften, almost pleading.

“I would like to give them a chance at a fate besides being burned at the stake. As the newly appointed Legate and the prince’s nephew, I am confident I could intervene. Besides, I’m not entirely sure I know the whole story and I’d like to hear their side of it.”

Legate? No wonder she was tied up in this mess with the Theleme embassy. She was upfront with him about it and seemed sincerely concerned for the poor devils. He weighed what he could intuit from their interactions so far. She did offer to find his cabin boy, even though his being found did not benefit or affect her, and in spite of his refusal to let them load additional cargo on to his ‘boat.’ As legate she was a diplomate, therefore she was unlikely to act rashly or without tact. He could not say the same of the priests…Vasco knew what would happen if they found the couple first. He had seen enough of their punishments in San Matheus to know it was an unpleasant death. The Legate spoke truth to that at least. Vasco had made up his mind, so far she seemed inclined, to be honest, and servant-hearted. “I’m sorry your excellency while I’m certain your stowaways aren’t far, we can’t allow you to make a search and grab them, or visit the holding cells. At least not officially...” he lowered his voice

She watched him intently, “Meaning?”

Vasco set his hands on his hips, “Meaning, that discretion and malice are often more useful than titles and words…” He realized in her position she more than likely relied on title and words more often than not, but if she was truly tactful, he hoped she would guess his meaning and take it to heart. Simply declaring herself as legate and that she desired to search the warehouses or see the cells were not likely to get her anywhere with his fellow Nauts.

The noblewoman nodded, that mischievous flicker once again lighting her face – if only for a moment. Vasco felt a smirk curl onto his face as she thanked him and dashed off. He turned to face his ship again, inhaling the sea air. A crash off to his right interrupting his sudden good mood. “If I have to tell you to be careful with the cargo again longshoreman, I will keel haul you to New Serene myself!” he roared – stalking off in the direction of the same man who had tossed porcelain on the dock but a short while before, and who now knelt next to a splintered crate.

* * *

“C’ptain Vasco.” The Harbour Master grunted, he looked up from his paperwork as the Naut entered his office and a sheepish looking dockhand tailing behind him.

Vasco nodded, “Good day Diego, I’m afraid Longshoreman Antonio here, will not be needed for what remains of the Sea Horses’ loading.

The Harbor Master stood, “And why would that be C’ptain?” Vasco stepped aside and gestured at the man behind him, imploring him to explain.

“I’m sorry sir, I may have lost a few goods on the quay.”

Vasco frowned, “Mishandled, more like. Antonio was a bit overzealous in his task. I thought he might come with me to explain why we would need to remove 12 porcelain statues, and a crate of alchemical mixes – and the portrait of Lady Moranges daughter from the manifest

The Harbormaster winced. “You dropped the Governess of New Serene’s family portraits in the drink?”

“Ahh, yessir…” Antonio answered shakily.

“By the seas man! Off with ya, I’ll deal with you later!”

“Yessiir!” Antonio stammered and ducked out hastily.

The harbormaster sighed, “I’m sorry Captain Vasco, I will personally write an ‘pology to the Lady Moranges, and an explanation for Admiral Cabral for when you arrive so that the loss of this cargo does not reflect upon you and you’re crew. Come with me Captain I’ll get you and your manifest squared away”

The harbormaster exited his office, crossed the adjoining room, and entered a larger one making for the stairs to the landing. The naut captain followed with a shake of his head, “Aye, that would be a good start, this won’t reflect well on the guild. If I were you, I would find a different task for him. You better believe I spoke to him several times and….” Vasco faltered halfway across the room at the sight of a Naut woman quietly descending the stairs ahead of them, hat dipped low, a crop of auburn hair just barely visible. De Sardet? Vasco had only just met the noblewoman but he could swear…..Diego passed her by, completely unaware of her trespass. The woman reached the rear exit of the room and glanced up at him. Not a Naut tattoo in sight.

The legate winked at him, put a finger to her lips, and slipped out the door. Vasco realized he was standing there, mouth agape when Diego called down to him, “You com’n C’ptain?”

A hearty laugh escaped him, “Aye, I’m sorry”

“Somethin’ funny?”

Vasco clambered up the stairs, “Ah, no. Just remembering the look on Antonio’s face when that portrait went in the harbor and he saw me looking right at him.”

Diego chuckled, “You know, they say your quite the serious young C’ptain, but it’s good to see you haven’t lost yer sense of humor.”

Vasco frowned, “A captain supposed to be serious Deigo…”

“Of course lad, didn’t mean anything by it.”

They reached the Harbor Master’s chamber and Deigo produced the manifest. “Alright C’ptain, here ya go, he crossed out and initialed for the lost cargo and began hurriedly scratching out letters for the admiral and the governess.

Vasco waited patiently, hands clasped behind his back. He looked out the window across the Harbor, curiously he saw the Legate’s coin guard skulking at the end of the wharf next to a cart laden with several crates. His eyes snapped back to the manifest, inspecting it carefully he noticed several Coin-Guard crates were now listed at the bottom of the manifest and Vasco was sure they had not been there before.

He sucked in a breath. Well she had certainly taken his advice to heart! He thought momentarily about alerting Diego to the forgery, but quickly dismissed the urge. He had encouraged her to use wiles to accomplish her goals before they set sail, the manifest had been the problem - which she had creatively solved. No harm done.

“Here you are C’ptain, and I’ll see to it Antonio stays away from yer ship and off the quay until you launch.”

The naut captain nodded, “Thank you, Diego. Hardy winds!” Vasco headed for the door but was almost run over by the two men who burst in.

“Apologies Captain,” said the first man, the second looked towards Diego, “We’re here sir, what do you need?”

“What do you mean what do I need?” Diego bellowed. The portly harbormaster did not look pleased.

The younger of the older of the two Nauts grimaced, “The Harbor bell sir, didn’t you….”

Diego slammed a fist on the table, scattering a few logs, “What in the seas, I didn’t ring no damn bell. What’s got into you all t’day?! Who’s guarding the holding cells?!”

Vasco had to bite back another laugh, by the seas this the Lady De Sardet might have taken to his advice a little too much. Before his smile became too obvious the naut captain exiting for the dock, taking the steps two at a time. He closed the door to the harbormaster's office and returned to overseeing the loading of his ship.

* * *

A few hours passed without mishap and the last of the cargo was making its way on board. Vasco was in a rare good mood, he was eager to put out to sea. And the trip to Tir Fradee was a good 3-month haul. They’d already been in port too long for his liking. The Malchior made him nervous. Nauts didn’t seem to fall prey to the disease. But nonetheless, it certainly did not add to the appeal of the port. He grew tired of the Bridge Alliance doctors forcing their foul-tasting “preventatives” on them each time they left the docks. As if the Nauts were somehow a danger to the city that seemed up to its neck in the plague.

Vasco looked up at the sun, and then down at the height of water against the dock. They had to be off soon, at yet neither the Legate nor her cousin had yet appeared, nor had Jonas... A twitch of worried flashed across the naut captain's brow. “So much for keeping schedule then…” He said to himself. Then, almost as if on cue, two familiar figures came into few, Flavia – and Jonas.

“Captain!”

“Jonas? Where have you been”

Flavia bounded up to him “Jonas Captain, he’s fine! Oh, you wouldn’t believe it!”

Jonas interrupted her, “I am so sorry Captain. I was delayed…not by choice. You see, I uh met my mother and father.”

Vasco drew back, startled, “You, I’m sorry? You said you met your parents? How did you..”

“They found me, Captain. Had me locked in a damn cellar at their storehouse. Believe me, I was terrified I’d be left behind.”

The naut captain’s questions fell away, “I am so sorry Jonas, I would not want to have left you. You are family, and I wouldn’t feel right if we sailed not knowing what had become of you. But however did you get away?”

Jonas grinned, as did Flavia. “Oh Captain, you should have seen her! There I am thinking, I’ll never see any of you again, and I hear raised voices in the other room, a woman’s voice, dealing with my father. Next thing I know, this stunning lady walks in and says she’d talked to my father and I can return to the ship – and they just let me go! Just like that!”

Vasco arched an eyebrow, raptor-like gaze brimming with interest. “Really? And just what was this stunning woman’s name? I ought to thank her.”

Jonas frowned, “I forget Captain, some high born no doubt, I think she said she was a Legate, whatever the seas that is.”

The young naut woman grinned, “Why Jonas, don’t tell me she was so stunning you forgot her name? It was Lady De Sardet! She came and saw me and Lauro, asked us a lot of questions she did. I think that’s how she found you.”

Vasco must have been grinning because Flavia started laughing, “You sure look pleased Captain.”

The Naut captain nodded, “Aye, I am, our family is together again and we can get underway, you two get aboard and get to work, I have a feeling the Legate and Governor will be joining us soon.” The two young Nauts took off toward the Sea-Horse, as Vasco called out, “It’s good to have you back Jonas!”

* * *

Vasco wandered to the end of the dock, just at the entrance to the port. Waiting patiently, they were ready to cast off, now all they needed were their passengers. A short while passed and the legate, her Coin-Guard, and the young governor looking a bit disheveled became visible amongst the crowded street.

The governor to be was pumping a fist in the air and animatedly jabbering at the legate, who was all smiles. Vasco allowed himself a small smirk, she seemed relaxed, quite different from the polite mask she put on during their meeting. Watching her laughing with her cousin, Vasco suddenly felt as if he were intruding into a private moment and focused his eyes on the gulls overhead.

“Ah, Captain!” The young governor was upon him, glee evident on his face, “ I am Constantin D’Orsay, future Governor of New Serene and this is my cousin Amica De Sardet, Legate to the Congregation of Merchants.”

Vasco almost smiled, bemused by the man’s enthusiasm “Enchanted as well your highness, and yes the Lady De Sardet, I do believe we’ve met.”

“Is everything ready? I am quite eager to board your ship!”

The Naut captain nodded, “Aye we can leave with the tide, as agreed.” He looked towards the legate, the governor fading from his immediate attention. “Lady De Sardet, my cabin boy is back on the ship, I hear I have you to thank for that?”

A shadow passed over her face and she nodded, “You do, although it is a sad story. And though solved, leaves a broken family behind.”

Vasco knew what she meant, Jonas had been eager enough to return to the ship. Though to be sure meeting his parents, and learning of the life he had missed could not have been easy. For the boy to assert himself as a Naut to parents who were determined to claim him it was painful, no doubt. He nonetheless was touched by her concern. “All we can do is plot a course. No one tells the wind what to do.”

De Sardet nodded thoughtfully, her eyes far away as if troubled by thoughts of her own. Vasco suddenly felt bad, as if he had made her think of something terrible. Not at all what he had intended. “I do thank you though. I didn’t think you would go to some much trouble for a cabin boy. Your actions bring you honor.” He said, with as much genuine feeling as he could muster.

He was truly grateful. Although the Legate might not be Naut, he wished she could understand that she had helped restore Jonas to his given and ultimately chosen family. Jonas didn’t have to come back. But he did and Vasco could tell it’s because he desperately wanted to. Then again he thought, perhaps De Sardet did understand, she had chosen to honor Jonas’ choice.

Constantin cleared his throat, “Permission to come aboard Captain, I am dying to be free of this place!”

De Sardet rolled her eyes, and the Coin-Guard whom Vasco had nearly forgotten chuckled behind them.”

“Yes, of course, are you both ready? It’s a long voyage to Tir Fradee, best sort out anything that needs sorting before we embark.”

The Governor nodded wildly, “Yes, yes our houses are in order, let's be off!”

Vasco gave a nod of deference, “Very well you highness – excellency, please follow me.” And with that, he headed for the lower wharf, his own joy to be underway swelling in his chest. They approached the moorings of the first ship, the shadow of the floating giant enveloping them as they drew closer. Vasco was about to lead them down the walk towards where the Sea Horse moored when the crack of wood shattered the peace.

“Help!” A panicked voice called out from the deck high above them, Vasco looked first at the hull and then to the sailor, golden eyes flashing in alarm. “The beast has broken free, please somebody help!”

Constantin looked at him in concern, “We should help them!” Vasco had already started towards the ship, instincts kicking in. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten far with the hull heaved open sections of timber and debris scattering the Captain and his charges. All of them stumbled back as an enormous creature clawed its way on to the quay. Vasco snarled, “Damn alchemists, they swore it would sleep, they’ll pay for this!”

He retreated back with the Coin Guard and De Sardet at his back as the creature, a thing of vines and roots, twisted and angry limbs crawled towards them in a daze. It was then he noticed the young governor was standing awe-struck, directly in front of the beast.

Cursing he surged forward only to be cut off by the Lady De Sardet who pushed ahead of him. Above a terrible groan split the air. Vasco froze, he knew that sound – the sound of the mainmast breaking in two. He called out a warning to his charges in terror, one eye on the trajectory of the falling mast. They would be crushed! But again the small form of De Sardet was in action, she hauled her cousin back by the collar with ore strength then he could believe throwing them both on the ground, but to his relief, completely out of the way as the mast.

Vasco choked on the could of dust and splintered fragments that billowed out as the mast hit the moor, temporarily losing the two cousins the coin-guard yelled their names hoarsely. De Sardet emerged from the cloud with Constantin, shoving him at the Captain and the Coin-Guard, “Protect my cousin!! That’s is an order!” she yelled.

“Green-blood!” The coin-guard called out, fear heavy in his voice.

The dust settled, and Vasco pulled the young governor and then coin-guard back, away from the mast and the creature. A cold rush of fear plunged through his heart as he looked up and saw De Sardet standing before an enraged monster.

All of a sudden blue and purple flames seemed to curl to life around her fists, Vasco realized in shock it was the same light-magic he had seen the priest use. She was full of surprises, but all the same, he felt terrified for her. They ought to move away, he needed to get up the dock and get help – but there she was leaping at the creature with a yell of fury, blue fire arching from her fists. Vasco stood transfixed, he could sense the Governor and the Coin-guard had also frozen, riveted by the legate's actions.

She whirled as the creature slapped a tremendous arm towards her, she almost appeared to disappear and re-appear a few feet away. Then she was running around it, her blue fire was licking the creature's face, engulfing its arm. Vasco was vaguely aware that he should be helping, breaking from his fog he reached into his pouch for his poison, the other hand already on his saber. But the young governor started to rush forward, pulling free of the coin-guard.

“No Constantin! Stay here!” The guard attempted to gain purchase on the governor's arm, Vasco abandoned the vial of poison and hooked an arm around the noble's waist as he and the coin-guard had to wrestle him under control.

“But Kurt, I have to help Armica, I have to-“

“NO. She gave an order.” Growled the guard. “Captain don’t let you dare let go of him.”

Vasco grunted his agreement, it was taking most of his effort to restrain the panic-strength of the nobleman.

De Sardet was still nimbly working her way around the creature, a dance of limbs and fire, her furious yells echoing off the water. Vasco felt his heart pounding in his chest, fear coursing through his veins, this foe was beyond any he had fought. It was as if a hurricane had taken animal form. There was something of nature’s unbridled fury in its screams and wild swipes. Vasco had survived a hurricane, but he had his crew and his ship - De Sardet, she seemed so alone against this incarnate of chaos.

As if on cue, the creature's gnarled arm caught the legate across the chest sending her sprawling onto the quay. Where she lay crumpled.

“Cousin!!” Constantin screamed, a sob of terror as struggled against Vasco and Kurt.

De Sardet stirred and knocked back a vial, she coughed and rolled away as another limb nearly crushed her.

“Green-blood, finish it! That thing will kill you!”

“Com’n De Sardet!” Vasco found himself yelling to her along with the Coin-Guard.

The thing reached for her again, a dagger glinted in her hand as she stabbed its arm, climbing up it with her steel as a handhold as it roared in pain, she unleashed a terrifying burst of blue fire in its face, it crumpled. De Sardet fell back and then stood up, brandishing a pistol which she leveled at it. Vasco saw that she looked at the creature writhing on the ground, with a mixture of resolution and pity in her eyes. The pistol discharged and the creature slumped, lifeless.

He released Constantin with relief as the young governor broke free and rushed to her side. Kurt hot on his heels.

“Cousin, are you wounded!?” Constantin crushed her in a hug, she winced and shrugged him of as Kurt immediately began inspecting her for injuries.

“I’m fine you two, I took a potion. Really, there’s no need to be upset.”

Constantin began sputtering praises, “You were marvelous, wonderful, that was quite a fight!”

Vasco made his way to them slowly, watching the flush of embarrassment creep across the legate's cheeks. “It was nothing Constantin, I think it was already quite weakened, I have the feeling I only finished it off.”

“He’s right, that was something.” Said Vasco, still in a bit of a haze, he could swear he saw the legate’s flush deepen.

She smiled at him, and then her coin-guard was in his face, a gloved finger thumping him in the chest.

“What’s wrong with you! You’re people nearly got my charges killed. You lot might be strange, but I didn’t realize you were stupid!”

Vasco’s face twisted in anger, “Calm yourself!” He barked, “Believe me, we were assured by the Bridge Alliance that creature was half-dead and heavily drugged. I’m sorry this happened, this is not my ship, and I can assure you that I would never agree to transport such a creature, especially not a vessel bearing members of the Merchants Princes family.”

Kurt was about to retort when the legate’s gloved hand fell on his shoulder. “Kurt, please do not blame Captain Vasco. It’s clear he had nothing to do with this.” She turned to the Naur, green eyes almost glowing from the potion she consumed. “Please accept my apologies Captain, Kurt takes his job quite seriously.”

Vasco let his anger go, “Of course, and please Lady De Sardet, allow me to apologize on behalf of my guild, we would never dream of putting your cousin or yourself in danger.”

She nodded gracefully, “Of course Captain Vasco. And you Kurt, shall we move on?” The Coin-guard grunted but kept his glare on the Naut. Blue eyes icy with anger.

The legate looked at Vasco, ignoring the coin-guards bristling emotion. “Could we board your ship now, I’m sure we are only in the way here, I imagine your guild will have your hands full with clean up unless of course you are needed here?”

Vasco shook his head, “You are right, we are in the way and I am not needed here. This ship was not part of our escort to Tir Fradee, nor is its cargo destined for there. Best we get out of the way, please follow me.”

The small group reached where the Sea-Horse was moored without further incident. Vasco smiled as they reached the gang-plank. “Your excellencies, this my ship the Sea Horse that will bring you to your new city.”

Constantin gave a whoop of delight and shot of the gang-plank, leaping onto the deck, Vasco’s smile melting into a frown of concern, then twitched in amusement. “You’re cousin's enthusiasm is most impressive.” He chuckled turning to the Legate.

She was frowning, “This journey is his long-awaited chance to prove himself. His father is…demanding.”

“More likely he’s just happy to free of this hornet’s nest.” Kurt chimed in.

De Sardet, sighed in relief, “I know I am.” With a sad smile, she too started up the gangplank.

Vasco gestured for the coin-guard to ascend, the man shot him one last hard look before the following suit. The Naught Captain sighed and rested his hands on his hips. This was going to be an interesting crossing. In moments Vasco was aboard. From somewhere a voice called out, “Captains on deck!”

“That’s right lads and lasses!” He began barking orders as his crew moved, a well-oiled machine. He headed up to the helm ready to head leave this port behind them, he took hold of the wheel as the mizzensail snapped above. “Alright, catch me a wind!”


	2. Sea and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the crossing to Tir Fradee, alternating perspectives from De Sardet, Vasco, and Constantin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in Progress*
> 
> A note on Naut ships:
> 
> To get a better sense of how a Naut ship might be laid out, I compared the ship model from the game with 17th-century ships. The Sea Horse is likely somewhere between the build of the carrack and a galleon - but built for commerce as opposed to war. I looked at models of the Mary Rose and the Swedish vessel the Vasa specifically as reference points. 
> 
> It's interesting to wonder if the Nations of Greedfall even had war-ships. If Nauts monopolized sea-trade and travel, that they might have even entered contracts to act as such - but they wouldn't have attacked other Naut vessels, so I think we can safely assume there was no such thing as "warships" in Greedfall. If that's the case I can't see why Naut ships would have had cannons. With limited space on a ship, they would have designated space for cargo and passengers, especially if there was no need to defend themselves from other vessels.
> 
> I could maybe see the Bridge Alliance building ships - their interest in science and Naut secrets makes it seem likely. But the game hammers home that without the Nauts all the Nations are trapped on Tir Fradee as referenced during the attempted coup de da of the coin-guards. So I think we can safely assume while the Bridge Alliance covets discovering naval tech that there are NO other ships in this world, just Naut ones.
> 
> The Nauts of Greedfall also had a technological advantage over 17th-century mariners of our world. Some of their tech (like mechanized depth-sensors) weren't developed until the 19th century. I think we're at liberty to assume that isn't their only naval technological wonder. I might explore desalination, food storage, more advanced facilities, and the like.

De Sardet groaned and rolled over in her bunk, everything hurt – her frame curled into a protective ball against the dull ache and faint nausea. She rubbed her arms, the aftereffect of potions was unpleasant, a throbbing pain radiated along the bone on her forearms and shins. Her stomach was in knots and it wasn’t from the gentle rocking motion of the cabin. She could hear the sounds of the mess below her, the hum of voices, and the clatter of mugs. It was probably time to break her fast, the portholes were dark. Her stomach fluttered rejecting any notion of food.

“Constantin?”

Armica twisted her head around to where her cousin had been sitting when she had passed out. To her disappointment, his blond mop of hair was nowhere to be seen. His belonging were strewn halfway across his bunk in his absence. Kurt wasn’t there either. She vaguely remembered him muttering something about bunking with the Nauts – wherever that was. With a sigh, she heaved herself into an upright position scanning the darkened room. She felt a bit better than when she had laid down but fighting that creature had taken a lot out of her and the potion was still walloping her.

The Legate momentarily contemplated whether she ought to have downed it when she’d been injured or if she ought to have limped through it and healed herself later. Either way, she’d gotten through it. And whether she had healed herself or used a potion she would have been her recuperating, missing whatever mischief her cousin was no doubt up to.

The sound of waves lapping against the hull and the stale air made her realize she ought to get up and get some fresh air. She had slept, but now she needed to stretch her legs and move around a bit until the potions after effects wore off. De Sardet shoved her feet into her boots and forced herself up. She crossed the cabin and unlatched the door.

“Greenblood!” Kurt was stationed just outside the door, his back to the wall, broadsword propped next to him, a lantern sputtering at his feet.

“Hello Kurt, shouldn’t you be eating?”

“I am.” He said chewing and held up the plate she had half missed in the dim light.

“Oh, sorry – where is Constantin?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You know him, as I was apparently insufficient entertainment, so he seemed to have set about with bothering the Captain.”

De Sardet frowned, “Bothering him?” She got the impression the scowling Naut would not appreciate her cousin's antics when bored. She loved her Cousin dearly, but he had a need to either be occupied constantly or the center of attention. Boredom for Constantin was death. An unfortunate result of parents who didn’t seem to care much for their only son. He did have a sister 20 years his senior the product of his father’s first marriage. But she had been married off and they met perhaps only twice at court. In many ways she was more his sister than Camilia, at least she’d like to think.

“Thank you Kurt, do you know where they might be?”

“I believe the young governor was intent on having dinner with the Captain as you were unavailable.”

De Sardet chuckled, “Well I’ve not much of an appetite but I suppose I’d better go rescue him.”

“Which one?” Kurt snorted with laughter.

“Let’s just say I don’t really want to be thrown overboard before we’ve made it to New Serene, I’ll catch you later Kurt.”

The Coin-guard toasted her with his mug and returned his attention to his meal. The legate made her way to the main deck realizing she didn’t really know where she was going. The night air broke upon her skin, feeling cool and damp. She breathed deeply. Taking a moment to appreciate the breeze. She looked up at the dusting of stars that smattered the sky, peeking out from behind the masts and rigging. She smiled in spite of her aching bones, her eyes falling across the deck and deep midnight-blue water that spanned around them on all sides. It was breath-taking peaceful, unlike the stuffy, tumultuous court they had left behind.

De Sardet found herself not wanting to move, just to drink in her surroundings, to stay within that peace. Her soreness, stomach, and cousin forgotten, she moved to the rail as if in a dream. Lost in thought she gazed at where the water parted against the hull, watching the eddies and swirls. She sighed and tucked her chin on her hands resting against the handrail, content to melt into the night.

“Ah, the beauty of the sea cures all other blues.” A quiet voice brushed the solitude of her thoughts. She raised her head and realized the Naut Captain had been standing several paces away lost in his own thoughts, she had wandered up, not even noticing he was there.

“Oh, Captain Vasco, I am sorry, I hope I’m not intruding?”

“Not at all Lady De Sardet. We’re used to sharing space on a ship, besides your presence is hardly an intrusion.”

The night air seemed to inspire goose-bumps on her exposed wrists. She laughed, “Just De Sardet Captain, it just occurs to me how far we are from Serene, and it would be nice to leave the formalities behind, at least until we reach Tir Fradee.”

“Very well, De Sardet.”

“You’ve survived Constantin, I see?”

Vasco grinned, if somewhat shamelessly, “The young governor was kind enough to give me an excuse to step away. He had asked me to check on you, and your coin-guard assured me you were still resting, and I may have become enraptured by the stars on my return.”

The legate’s face broke out in a wide smile, “You left Constantin? Alone?”

The Naut Captain chuckled, “My first mate is entertaining him, not to worry.”

“Oh, good. Constantin can be frightful when he’s bored.”

“Aye, he seems to have high spirits.”

De Sardet smiled, “Yes, unfailingly so. I always marveled that he could maintain such energies at court. Nobles are tragically stuffy I’m afraid.”

A smile lit Vasco’s face, “Oh, I figured they were more ‘enlightened’ than that…”

“Captain, are making fun of me?”

The Naut’s hands went up in defensive jest, “Not at all De Sardet, in fact, you’re the least stuffy noble I’ve ever had aboard my ship.”

The legate scoffed, rolling her eyes. The sudden familiarity of the conversation was pleasant. At court, sentences were more or less poisoned daggers, hurled with sweet tones and shallow smiles. It was rare she had an opportunity to speak so frankly with anyone, aside from Constantin. It was nice to not worry about her words for once. The further Serene was behind them the more she felt released from stress of maintaining a constant façade. Already she found that her shoulders were relaxed for once. “I’m already finding I far prefer your ship to that hornet’s nest, and I’ve only been conscious a short while.”

The naut grinned, the pale light just catching the glint of his smile beneath his hat. “I’m glad to hear it. Usually, passengers aren’t so keen on sea-travel.”

“Well, they’ve apparently not seen the stars at night from the deck. I feel I could stay here forever.”

Vasco nodded, “Most keep to their cabins, fighting seasickness. The open sea does not suit everyone.” He paused, looking up at the sky, “One of the perks to being a Naut… The sky is not always so clear, nor the water calm, but I have moments like this to look forward to the rest of my life.”

“That sounds quite nice.” De Sardet felt the peace that though invoked flooding her heart. To be alone with the sea and sky, a marvelous honesty in solitude with the elements that at court she had never been able to experience. At least not often…“There was a spot Constantin and I discovered when we were young where you could reach the roof on the D’Orsay’s palace.” She looked up at the sky remembering the climb, “There was a level spot, sheltered by another overhang where we could sit on quiet nights. It was the only place you could truly get away from people at court."

She gazed out the water, picturing the haven in her mind’s eye, as she grew older she would seek out that place alone at night. Just to digest things and have a moment of stillness. Her life had become a carefully crafted performance. Only her mother and Constantin knew who she truly was beneath the act. Even then, she was rarely alone with them and it was rare she had a moment alone at all. Strangely the Naut'd presence did not intrude on her sense of solitude now, he did not trigger the mask that seemed necessary - every waking moment. De Sardet felt a comfortable sense of warmth to his company. Was it his seemingly effortless sense of self? She wished she could possess that. Years of training to bury her personality, the court had robbed her of that to a degree. What must it be like to be a Naut she wondered - to be out on this deck every night, with only the sound of the waves and the wink of celestial lights?

"I must admit I envy your sea and stars Captain.” De Sardet looked up, the Naut was Watching her intently, ocher eyes steady, emotion unreadable. She caught her breath, realizing that her pulse had hastened under his gaze.

“I’m sorry De Sardet.”

“For what?”

The naut glanced away for a moment, expression serious again, “I’ve always thought to be born into nobility was a gift, but its sounds... Well, let's just say I would feel ill at ease to be constantly surrounded like that. Maybe it's not so simple a life as I thought."

The legate frowned thinking on her feelings, “I think life rarely is. I’m sure being a Naut Captain has its own challenges beyond the charm of the sea.”

To her surprise, the captain's face was easily ignited with a barking laugh, “Too true, but I do love what I do. I hope that being Legate on Tir Fradee will be that way for you.”

It was Amicia’s turn to laugh, “Yes! I am excited about this new adventure. Constantin will have a chance to do things his way there - as will I. Perhaps we might cultivate a community more kind than the one to which we were born.”

“That is admirable.”

“Tell me, what is Tir Fradee like?

The Captain shifted, one hand rubbing his jaw in thought, “It is…a wonderous place. The coast is beautiful, I hear the are huge beasts inland, though I’ve never strayed beyond the port. The indigenous population is fascinating, I’ve never met people quite like them in my travels before.”

“You’ve had a chance to speak with them?”

“Not really, no. But the Nauts encountered them when we first discovered the island, and I’ve heard a fair bit about them from older sailors. It's rumored we’ve had them on our ships in decades past thought that seems to have been a dark business.”

The legate frowned, “Can you elaborate?”

“Let’s just say, my guild has had a number of contracts with the Congregation of Merchants in the past, that were it up to me, would not have been agreed to.”

“Such as how you became a Naut Captain? Sir Coundelion made me aware of such past ‘contracts’ when I was looking for Jonas. I have to say I agree with you.”

“Yes, as you may have guessed I am sea-given. I was given to the Naut’s when I was but a child, for that reason – which I choose to ignore. I think I was originally from the Congregation.” His voice turned sorrowful, “But, I have no memory of my family. I took my first steps on the deck of a ship. That’s all I can remember.”

“I am sorry.”

“Yes well, one of the challenges of being a Naut we were speaking of." The captain paused as if reining in his thoughts. He cleared his throat, "Nauts are either Sea-born or Sea-given. It’s how the guild maintains it’s numbers. But, as you can see it can lead to a crisis of identity. Though, in many cases such as with Jonas, we would not have it otherwise."

A crisis of identity...yes she could understand that. The same twist in her gut she fell watching Jonas confront his family, was present whenever she thought of what she'd left behind. Already the pull of her newfound freedom at setting sail left her feeling a mixture of both relief and guilt. Guilt at leaving her mother behind and relief to be free of her uncle, that damned court, and its many vultures. She did not feel she belonged there, she loved her mother - but the rest of her family? At least Jonas had known where he belonged.

“I can see that you all seem very passionate about being Nauts.”

“Being a Naut means being part of a large family, and a family weathers things together. While I think understanding one’s origin is more important than the guild admits, it is an experience that most of us share, and therefore we are not alone.”

“I think I can understand that the legate mused, thinking of how Constantin made her feel much the same way, less alone in her struggles. It helped to have someone who could understand, she did not have any blood siblings, but Constantin was like a brother, having him to confide in gave her strength. He would be all she had left now, now that her mother was…

“Are feeling well?”

Amicia snapped out of her thoughts, “Yes, I’m sorry Captain.” It was a lie, the thought of her mother dying had replaced her earlier sense of comfort with deep dread. Her heart ached, and she was again aware of how sore she was.

“Are you sure? You don’t look well, fighting that creature this morning can’t have been easy on you. Have you eaten?”

“You’re right – no, I haven’t. Health potions tend to unsettle my stomach.” Unbidden her stomach made a very loud protest. She might still be sore but her appetite had certainly returned.

“Goodness, do excuse me.” She whispered in polite horror.

Vaso smiled, “Of course, but maybe let’s join your cousin and get you fed.”

* * *

“Huge beasts?! What sort? Are they quite dangerous, what do they look like?” Constantin’s leaned across the table, eyes were alight with excitement. He quite liked this Emilio fellow, Captain Vasco was a bit too reserved for his liking, his first mate on the other hand…was an excellent source of information. He was ready to extract every last detail about Tir Fradee as he could from the man. “Please tell me everything, don’t leave anything out!”

“Beasts like you couldn’t imagine your highness!” The Naut grinned holding out is arms, “Reptiles the size of livestock, huge bulls twice the size of the ones from the continent and of course,” he leaned in lowering his voice, eyes dancing with mischief, “there are monsters of the earth.”

“Really? Do tell!”

“They say the natives can control them, the Bridge Alliance has even had our guild transport a few. I heard one broke out at the Port of Serene.”

“Yes! Oh, that’s what that creature was! Are they all that large?”

“Do you mean you saw it up close?”

“Oh yes! My cousin saved the day, slew it with a pistol!” Constantin was grinning ear to ear. She was marvelous his cousin. A creature without comparison. Not only was she talented at nearly everything, but she was constantly saving his hide, in more ways than one. Had he not had her he would have run away long ago. She was the driving force behind keeping his sanity, the only one who cared for him.

“Madam De Sardet killed that one of those things?” Emilio’s jaw dropped. “I thought she was a diplomat?”

"Believe me – she is as talented a conciliator as she is a combatant. Our arms master is a captain of the Coin-Guard and personally trained her, and I dare say - she could best him these days.” Constantin downed his drink beaming with admiration at thought of Armicia surpassing Kurt. He couldn’t wait to get set up in New Serene with her at his side. Things would be different than they were at court. He could finally do things his way.

“Do you know, I think my cousin has saved me more times than I can count. She even snatched me from the jaws of some would-be kidnappers before we left port!”

Emilio raised a brow and let out a low whistle, “she sounds like quite a woman.”

Constantin paused, suddenly disliking the tone of the first-mate, “Well yes, naturally. There’s not a man or woman her match.” If Emilio noticed the tone of warning in the young man’s voice he didn’t show it.

“I’m surprised the Prince hasn’t married her off, I thought young noblewomen –“

The door to the Captain's quarter’s opened and Amicia entered followed by Vasco. Constantin’s mouth opened and closed, worried she’d heard.

“If my uncle intended to marry me off, I’m not sure how sending me to Tir Fradee as Legate fits in.” She laughed. Emilio turned scarlet and Vasco shot his first-mate a look of disapproval.

“I leave you alone for 5 minutes and here you are gossiping like a pair a couple of sailors on shore leave.”

“More like twenty minutes, we were worried you fell in!" Emilio said.

The Naut Captain pulled out a chair for the legate, "Be glad I didn't otherwise you'd be reliving the helmsman shortly instead of I."

Emilio stood, "Actual Captain, I'd be happy to - "

"Stay and entertain the Governer and the Legate? You're an excellent second Emilio, thank you."

Constantin could swear he saw his cousin's lips twitch in amusement as the Captain glided towards the door. The Naut Captain winked and left. Armicia's gaze had not left him once and lingered on the door. Constantin felt an unpleasant heat rise in his face. "How are you feeling Cousin?"

"Better, starving!"

"I saved a meal for you! The Nauts say it is brined pork. It's not terrible!" Constantin watched the legate consume it without a second thought. She wasn't kidding. Poor Amicia she'd had a rough day, at least two deadly scuffles on his account. Sure Kurt knocked them around in sparring from time to time, but this hadn't been playing around. Still, she was eating and that was a good sign.

"So, you two are settled in comfortably?" Emilio asked. The question was for both of them, but the Naut only had eyes for his cousin. Constantin frowned, "Yes, our accommodations are delightful! Cousin, you missed Emilio's story about the beasts of Tir Fradee, apparently what we saw was one of them!" 

"Truly?" His fair cousin paused to remove her jacket, hanging it on the chair behind her. Her eyes surveying her surroundings as she settled into her seat.

"Indeed! Apparently, some of the islanders might even be able to control these beasts, a shame they didn't think to bring one to soothe that thing you had to fight."

"That would have been useful, no doubt."

The young governor raised his mug, "To you my most daring cousin, for you excellent feats!" She smiled and met his toast, Constantin turned to toast the first-mate - but his eyes were glued to Armica's jaw where her birthmark the color of new tendrils trailed down her neck. She had noticed too, an uncomfortable look fluttered on her face. Emilio noticed that they were both looking at him now and he removed his eyes, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry your excellency, I just - you look remarkably like the islanders."

Constantin snorted into his drink. 

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

The Naut looked away nervously, "The islanders, many bear a mark identical to yours. Forgive me for staring, it just surprised me when I recognized it.

Constantin frowned at the sight of his cousin caught in speechlessness. He couldn't tell if she was upset or shocked by this information. Her mark was an extremely sensitive topic for her. Life at court was not kind to the smallest of blemishes, and her mark was hardly small. 

"That's...unexpected." De Sardet said cooly.

Constantin saw that her mask had hardened, her expression was the definition of disinterest, devoid of emotion. But he knew it was entirely feigned. Constantin scoffed, "I doubt it, Amicia is the spitting image of the late Lord De Sardet. Have you heard of him? Surely the Nauts have - he was a great explorer! Helped map quite a fair bit of the Temrish Isles."

"Really?" The Naut asked, visibly relieved to have escaped his conversational blunder.

"Yes. In fact, I have a feeling Amicia good give him a run for his money. Her sense of direction and adventure is unparalleled."

Laughter peeled from his cousin's direction. The sound of her mirth brought a smile to his face. She was far too charming.

"Constantin only says that because his sense of direction applies to the nearest tavern and little else."

"Well, I never!" Constantin objected in fake outrage. "I'll have you know my darling cousin, my sense of direction applies to both drink and food!"

"And tavern's have both!"

"Exactly!" Constantin winked.

It was true that was where he inevitably found himself anytime he escaped the D'Orsay palace. But then, dealing with his father and the court often drove him to self-medicate. Taverns were usually lively, the drink helped him forget his frustration, and was never short of the pleasant company...It was rare he could persuade Amicia to sneak away into the city, especially since her mother fell ill. But after enough drinks, he could at least fill his loneliness in other ways. Now at least he finally had the chance to be with her without constant interruption and audience. He had missed spending time with her, missed being at the center of her attention. He glanced at his cousin's plate, she had neatly finished off the brined pork. He downed the rest of his drink. He noticed Amicia was eyeing the empty bottle on the table and his mug with a raised eyebrow.

"This drink is rather delightful, Emilio, you've been a most wonderful host."

The Naut stood clasping Constantin's hand in a quick shake, "It was my pleasure, sorry the Captain couldn't stay."

"That's alright, thank you for staying in his stead." Amicia smiled and took the man's hand as well. "The food was much appreciated."

Constantin slid her coat off her chair and helped her into it as they shuffled for the door. The Naut bid them goodnight and began clearing their dishes.

* * *

Vasco cast his gaze out ahead of them, studying the shift of the water in the dark, and the stars he was keeping them along. It was quiet, which he appreciated after what had been an unusual day. He shifted his weight and stretched, aware that he was becoming a bit numb with exhaustion. He hooking his thumbs around the handles and flexing his fingers, trying to coax some circulation into them. As much as he loved being on the helm at night, he was exhausted. The Naut had been on his feet well before dawn and had taken the helm for a tide and then some at this point. Luckily, Vasco was only temporarily reliving his helmsman so he could eat. Tavares after all was still on helms duty for a while yet. Then assuming his cabin was free of his passengers he could get some shut-eye. Hopefully, Emilio had things well in hand and the Prince's son and niece would have returned to their rooms by then.

He almost felt bad for leaving Emilio to deal with the young governor - almost. He may have little energy left, but he certainly didn't have enough to entertain the nobleman, He looked over the dark deck. One by one the few remaining deckhands rotated out with the night crew. He watched Abia take to the shrouds and call up to Lauro in the crow's nest, they switched out and the older Naut climbed down headed for the Mess. Vasco sighed, it had been a rough morning. But all things considered, they were on course, on time and he hadn't the need to bark at anyone since the departed. His crew was in good spirits and well disciplined. If luck held out it would be an uneventful crossing.

Unbidden, his thoughts flickered back to earlier in the day when a monster had come crashing through a ship's hull right in front of his nose. "Hmm, maybe luck isn't the best word..." he muttered. In fact, he was wondering if hadn't invited trouble on board... De Sardet....she seemed to solve the trouble as quickly as it found her, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that cousin of hers was a magnet for it - _maybe they both are_. A gentle wind tugged at his coat. As much as he appreciated Admiral Cabral's trust in him for taking aboard the Prince's family, he almost wished she hadn't. Still, De Sardet was almost worth the trouble. He had never had such a frank conversation with a noble before. It was intriguing...part of him wanted very much to know what kind of a life he might have missed growing up in the congregation and part of him wanted to bitterly resent her for having had that kind of life. But instead, there she was enraptured with the quiet night sky and the dark sea. Expressing envy for what he loved, but he supposed had taken for granted. 

_I envy your sea and stars Captain._

She was unlike any noble he had ever met. He felt a tightness in his chest and rubbed his collarbone with a gloved hand in an attempt to relax. A sharp intake of air, and a long deep breath, and it was gone - although a somewhat uncomfortable sensation remained. _Easy Vasco..._ A lilting laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. De Sardet and Constantin were on the deck and the legate was holding one hand aloft gesturing overhead while the young governor stared up at the sky. The Naut felt a grin steal onto his face. He watched Constantin crane his head back to follow his cousin's hand and stumbled backward - right over the rail.

_Fuck._ Vasco was moving before his mind had registered what happened - wrenching the ship's wheel hard enough to send unsecured items rolling from the sounds of the thuds he heard below. "Man overboard, drop anchor!" Vasco barked, several figures ran towards him in the dark, the clunk of metal coming up the stairs told him the nobles coin guard heard him too. The ship groaned in an effort to comply - the sudden rattled of metal and splash of water told him one of his crew had dropped the anchor. Vasco nearly slid down the rail as the ship turned violently at the sudden stop. He jumped the handrail the last few feet and immediately Emilio was at his side with a length of rope, Vasco shrugged out of his coat and tugged the rope around him, "Somebody - grab a storm lantern, port side."

"Aye Captain!" Abia, from the sounds of it, rushed past him to comply.

Vasco quickly knotted the rope around his waist and looked up just in time to see De Sardet's coat tails disappear over the rail as well, "DE SARDET!" He half choked on his roar of frustration. 

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Shouted his first mate.

"I know dammit!" Vasco yelled, he gave the rope a tug to make sure it was secure and took a running dive off the deck.

The Naut Captain always forgot how far down the water was - a pit formed in his stomach at the rush of air and then he plunged into the cold water hard enough to submerge himself several yards under. He kicked to the surface, it was pitch black - his visibility was almost none existent. The water wasn't too choppy, but that didn't mean the nobles wouldn't drown floundering, unable to tread water. 


End file.
